


Kiss me, take me, break me

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst/Romance, Arashi - Freeform, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like they were playing some kind of a complicated mind game, only this time, Nino was sure he was the one being unconsciously tugged along without a hint of how he should be playing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me, take me, break me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carey_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=carey_chan), [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shinigamiami).



> I’m alive, I hope you are too XD

Nino should have known that those glances Ohno had been throwing him all day meant more than they usually conveyed – like Ohno was trying to tell him something the older man knew he would understand even without using his mouth to communicate. It’s kind of bizarre, if not annoying, to be handed such impossibly hard task when Ohno was perfectly capable at talking if he wanted to.

Though it wasn’t that hard to interpret Ohno’s actions, not after years of quietly observing Ohno and therefore learning Ohno’s language without meaning to; it should be fairly easy now, reading each of Ohno’s movement when he made them, translating every quirk of the older man’s mouth into words without even breaking a sweat, simply because it’s Ohno, and Nino’s not going to deny the fact that he had spent most of his time learning Ohno inside and out to the fullest.

Well, at least that was until Ohno brought this one out, and thus rendering Nino confused and unable to articulate what in hell Ohno thought he was up to.

He took it in his stride and opted on ignoring the older man and choosing on literally attaching himself against Aiba’s side as Ohno watched him sharply through the corners of the older man’s eyes. Nino had thought of collaring him at the first available chance he gets but with no luck, since Ohno seemed wholly attracted to the idea of fucking Nino’s mind around for a little bit longer by straying quickly away when Nino was closing in on him, wearing the smuggest grin Nino had ever seen plastered on the older man’s face.

It was like they were playing some kind of a complicated mind game, only this time, Nino was sure he was the one being unconsciously tugged along without a hint of how he should be playing it. It’s frustrating, really, and Nino wasn’t really fond at doing complicated things, especially if he had to deal with such things while he’s trying his hardest not to grab Ohno by the hair and maybe shove him against the nearest and hardest wall, kick him on the shin and yell on his face if only to get the message across. Well it was probably the most that could be expected, considering the fact that he was also trying to keep himself from stepping into that dangerous territory – the very same thing he’d promised never to venture into, the day Ohno announced his desire to marry the girl he had met through one of his mother’s countless marriage set ups.  

He knew he didn’t have any right to feel this way – like he’s a girl who had been cheated on by his long-time boyfriend because, well, he and Ohno weren’t even together, right? It’s complicated, really, and Nino had promised then never to let himself get caught into some complicated arrangement wherein he was the only one who stupidly thought he’s in the first place.

And today, Ohno wasn’t making things any easier by keeping his gaze locked on Nino, watching Nino since Nino arrived that morning with such renewed interest written all over his face. It only made Nino feel cautious, unsure and awkward, most especially since he and Ohno had mutually agreed to do their best to go back to how they were before, even though Nino was sure he was the one who suffered the blunt reality of it all.

But really, Nino should have anticipated coming home to his supposedly locked apartment, with his Leader sitting primly on his couch and staring thoughtfully to the space before him.

Nino didn’t even tried to mask his annoyance as he threw his bag carelessly aside and walked straight to his miniscule kitchen to fetch a canned beer from his fridge; it was an unconscious habit he had taken months to get rid of, since he realized he’d only started doing it a couple of years when Ohno started coming over to spend the night in his apartment, to, well… he shook his head and quietly reminded himself that this time, doing whatever he wanted should be allowed. He wasn’t about to let Ohno’s presence shake his resolve, would do his best not to allow Ohno the luxury to melt his carefully built defenses just by being here.

He threaded back to the kitchen, two canned beers in hand, and placed the unopened one in front of Ohno, before he slid to the single seat opposite the older man, sipping his own beer lazily. Ohno blinked once, twice, before grabbing the can and shrugging noncommittally before opening it with his thumb, gaze darting from the beer in his hand to Nino’s face. Nino felt the familiar wave of nausea when Ohno’s eyes settled on him, dark and unwavering, and Nino realized he was shaking all over when Ohno let out the tiniest of smiles and settling Nino’s blood on fire before he could even stop it.

He suddenly felt so angry that he didn’t realize he was standing again, biting on his lips and his beer forgotten as he tossed it over, uncaring if it spilled across his center table.  Ohno’s looking up at him with his eyes so clear, expression unreadable even though Nino was fairly sure that the older man was merely pretending he didn’t know what he did this time -- and Nino kind of hated it.

Nino could feel it in the way his words got stuck in his throat, the urge to yell at Ohno for actually looking like this got nothing to do with Ohno’s earlier attempt at conversing without opening his mouth, but about something entirely else; Nino’s fairly sure about that now, while he’s staring at Ohno’s face and while he’s trying not to literally combust at Ohno’s obvious plot to rile him up.

“I thought we’ve already agreed on calling each other first before coming over, Leader,” Nino breathed evenly, and he was at least glad that he’s doing a fairly decent attempt at controlling his voice even when his chest was so close to bursting. “ – and I thought you said you left the spare key where I told you to leave it and yet –“

Ohno shrugged, eyes still trained on Nino’s face and sipped quietly before putting the beer down. “Oh I did leave it there, where you told me to. You didn’t check?” he asked, tongue swiping a wet trail across his bottom lip and Nino’s chest ached, his throat dry as he followed Ohno’s pink tongue as it retreated inside it’s abode. Then, “Oh well, you know I don’t really need keys to be let in, Kazu,” was the older man’s answer, simple and direct, calling Nino with the name Ohno rarely called him with; Nino was seconds away from breaking but at least he was able to still hold himself together enough to mutter a comeback.

“Why are you doing this, Satoshi?” Nino asked, and he could swear his voice broke at the last syllable but he didn’t think it mattered, not anymore, not when he realized Ohno’s rising from his seat and moving like a lithe cat towards Nino, his movements calculated and yet sure. Nino took a step back, holding his arms in front of him like a defense line, but finding he didn’t have the strength to say anything when Ohno’s pushing Nino’s arms down to his side and worming his own around Nino’s waist afterwards.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ohno asked, leaning in a lot closer than Nino would have expected, closer and closer still until Nino could practically inhale Ohno’s every breath. It’s difficult to think, and Nino knew well that Ohno’s doing this on purpose, because the older man knew him well enough to know what he needed to do to break down Nino’s defenses without even batting an eyelash.

Nino shook his head, tried pushing Ohno away but to no avail because Ohno’s always been stronger than him, stronger than Nino could ever hope to be.

“Oh it’s obvious,” he snarled, fingers curling against the fabric of Ohno’s shirt from behind and feeling slightly hysterical at the warm contact, his fingertips tingled at the feel of Ohno’s skin beneath his hand. Ohno’s looking at him like he knew what Nino’s thinking, and for what it’s worth, Nino wished him to just stop and let Nino be. “ – that you woke up this morning feeling like shit and thought that, hey, isn’t it better to share all this shitness to someone else who will wholeheartedly accept it? Oh, right, like Nino!” Nino said with all the mock he could muster, cursing under his breath when it only made the corners of Ohno’s mouth twitched in amusement.

“Hmm,”

Ohno’s arms loosened their hold around Nino’s waist and Nino tried to push Ohno away at the same time but Ohno simply smirked and tugged Nino back with one hand down the small of Nino’s back and the other he curled around Nino’s elbow. Nino then found himself leaning against Ohno’s sturdy frame, their faces not even an inch apart; Nino felt exhilarated, blood pounding through his ears as Ohno tilted his head a little to the left and crossed the tiny gap separating them as he mashed their mouths together.

A startled gasp left Nino’s mouth, but Ohno swallowed the sound with the moan of his own; Nino felt like falling, and he found himself grasping Ohno’s shoulder for support as he felt Ohno’s tongue swiping along his bottom lip before it boldly requested to be let in by licking insistently at the side of Nino’s mouth and Nino granted him entrance with a long, almost drawn out moan.

It’s stupid, but Nino wasn’t sure he’s still qualified to chastise himself when his fingers were busy trying to relieve Ohno of his shirt and his mouth was kissing Ohno back just as fiercely.

“Fuck,” Nino muttered against Ohno’s neck, shivering as Ohno’s fingers cupped him from behind, their clothed erections bumping against each other; Nino felt the familiar liquid heat exploding in wild bursts as Ohno started rolling their hips together in a rhythm he only saved for dancing.

Nino’s head was spinning and it didn’t help that Ohno was mouthing at his earlobe, sucking the sensitive skin as the older man guided them both towards Nino’s bedroom, stopping just in front of Nino’s door and pushing lightly at Nino’s shoulder as if he’s giving Nino the privilege to stop now if he wanted to.

Screw this.

Nino tugged Ohno back by the ears, groan spilling out of his mouth as Ohno met the kiss halfway, moaning Nino’s name.

“If you think I’m still capable of deciding what we should or not do, then you’re wrong,” Nino muttered, biting at Ohno’s bottom lip and sinking his teeth against Ohno’s chin; Ohno made a sound that was part-wanting, part-eager, and Nino didn’t think he missed hearing those sounds until they spilled out of Ohno’s mouth.

“Kazu,” Ohno whispered Nino’s name like a caress and Nino knew he’s already lost the battle even before it began; he wanted Ohno just as much as he wanted him before, and not even the fact about Ohno’s apparent desire to settle down would ever change it.

Nino knew he’d probably regret this the next time they saw each other, but for now, he’d pretend this was real – that Ohno was his until it was time to let go.

Nino covered Ohno’s mouth with his and stopped the words Ohno was about to say next.

Ohno clung back and breathed his apologies to Nino’s skin, branding Nino’s body with kisses Nino wished he could save for tomorrow, and for that inevitable day when Ohno say ‘I do’.

_“Ohchan_ ,”

Ohno nodded and thrust upwards, filling Nino’s body and mapping Nino’s skin with breathy sighs, taking whatever Nino was willing to give and giving back what he hoped was enough.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
